


Hurt

by EtVS (Leviarty)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EtVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander kisses him when no one's watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

When its dark and the girls have all finally settled down and dozed off, Xander climbs out of the couch he’d been sleeping on, or trying to sleep on, as it was, because it was nearly impossible to sleep with twenty girls chattering about the end of the world, vampires, slayer duties, and Brad Pitt. Honestly, he was used to not sleeping, he just wished he was not-sleeping somewhere that wasn’t filled with hormone driven teenage time bombs. He’d put up with enough of that though high school.

So once he’s sure they’re all asleep, he slides quietly out of the couch and wanders into the hall, where Andrew is waiting for him. They kiss roughly for several minutes, both wishing there was somewhere they could go and privately and do something more than kiss.

When the Buffy and Spike take a bunch of the girls out for a lesson, and Willow’s doing research in the kitchen and Dawn is at school, Xander drags Andrew into Buffy’s room, because the bed is huge and way more comfy than Spike’s cot (he knows from experience) and Buffy’s not due back for hours. They’re kissing and exploring each others still clothed bodies and before they can take it any further, Willow is calling for them because she needs something picked up from the store, or she needs a second opinion on the information she’s found, or someone needs to pick Dawn up from school, or someone needs to go out and pick up the potential that’s just arrived.

The girls are out back running through routines led by Kennedy, because she seems to have the most experience, Buffy is in the basement with Spike, because lately, she’s been drifting toward him and away from her friends, and Willow is out and about, searching for supplies because the potentials that are arriving at a ridiculous rate and Dawn is out watching the girls train, because part of her wishes she was one of them.

Xander and Andrew are in the kitchen, sharing leftover pizza from a half empty box when Xander leans over and kisses him. Why the hell not right, no one’s around to notice. Andrew kind of tastes like pizza and funnel cakes, and Xander kind of likes that.

Willow walks in with an armload of stuff, food mostly and Xander practically flies away from Andrew, but Willow didn’t seem to notice anything as she set the bags down on the table and asked that they come outside and help her bring the rest of the stuff in from the car.

Andrew pretends that it doesn’t hurt that Xander doesn’t want Willow, his best friend, to know about them.

Xander pretends he doesn’t see the hurt in Andrew’s eyes.

He pretends it doesn’t hurt him.


End file.
